Matt Needs Help
by chasity.loschen
Summary: What would happen right after Gabriela Dawson called the Chicago Police Department? What would happen if the police department found Matthew Casey hanging by a thread after Nesbit kidnapped him at the end of season three. First Fanfiction please review!
1. Chapter 1: Gabriela goes to Matt's House

Summary: What would happen right after Gabriela Dawson called the Chicago Police Department? What would happen if the police department found Matthew Casey hanging by a thread after Nesbit kidnapped him at the end of season three.

Chapter 1: Gabriela goes to Matt's House

Gabriela wanted to tell Matthew that he was going to be a father. She drove to Matthew's house. When she got there she knocked on the door, but go no answer. She started to use the key that Matthew gave her when they were still dating but found that the door was already unlocked which was odd. She opened the door and hollered for Matt but got no answer but what she saw shocked her. There looked like there had been some kind of struggle, because there was broken glass all over the floor. When she walked farther into the house there was a body of a woman on the floor, when she got a closer look she saw that the woman was dead.

After she looked went through the house looking for Matt but came up empty. By this time she was scared that something bad might have happened to Matt. She got out her phone and dialed the first person that popped into her head.

The person answered right away, "Hey Gabby what's up?"

By this time she was crying, "Antonio something happened to Matt. There looks to be some kind of struggle and there is a dead body."


	2. Chapter 2: Matt is Missing

In this chapter Gabriela is talking to her brother and The Chicago Police Department comes to Matt's house and realize that Matt is missing and Gabriela gives her statement and they get a lead

Chapter 2: Matt is missing

Antonio knew that he had to be a big brother right know so he said, "Gabby, I am on my way." Antonio was just about to get up when he saw his sergeant looking at him.

Voight asked Antonio, "Do you even know where you are going? I know that your first instinct is to be a big brother first and a cop second right now but you need to try and do both."

Antonio knew that Voight was right so he put his phone on speaker and asked, "Gabby I need to know where you are right now? You just said that there was some kind of struggle and a dead body but you never told me where you are."

Gabriela realized that she did indeed forgot to tell her brother where she was so she said, "I am at Matt's house."

Antonio finally got the information that he needed. Voight looked at Antonio and nodded. Antonio said, "Gabby I need you to stay where you and for you not to touch anything."

Gabby had a weird look on her face and replied, "Antonio Dawson do you really think that I am that stupid. With dad and now you in the police force you would have thought that I already knew not to tamper with the evidence."

Antonio told her that he was only minute away. To Gabriela that felt like a lifetime. A second later she heard the sirens and then saw her brother running up to her and pulling her in to hug. She started crying again as the rest of the police department went into Matt's house.

Voight looked at Antonio and Gabriela and said, "I know that this has to be hard on you but I need a statement from you since you found it first."

Gabriela looked at Voight and could not hold back in saying, "This would not have happened if you would have not convince Matt to go undercover in the first place so this is your fault that he is missing. I do not feel conformable giving my statement to a person that has nothing but caused Matt pain to begin with. So the only way you will get a statement out of me is if Antonio or Halstead sits in on the interview."

Voight knew that Gabriela was right but he told her, "I understand where you are coming from but if you want to find Matt live than we need to work together and I need a statement from you because right now it does not look good for Matthew Casey right. I have Antonio take you to the precinct, but considering Antonio is your brother I will let Halstead go the interview."

Gabriela looked at Voight confused as to why he was telling her that it did not look good for Matt so she asked even though she like of already knew, "Why does it look bad for Matt?"

Voight explained to Gabriela, "Well have you looked inside the house, there is a dead women in his house so right now that makes him our prime suspect right now."

Antonio and Gabriela walked back to his car and they go in and Antonio started up the car and started pulling out of Matt's driveway. The ride was quiet for some time but Antonio spoke up, "Can you tell me why you were at Matthew's house?"

Gabriela knew that this was coming but she did not want anyone to know yet and that was including her own brother. So she said, "I just wanted to talk to him and get back together. Considering he is missing that I can't hardly do that now can I?"

Antonio knew that there was more to her story but he let it go. She looked at the clock on the radio and realized that she had shift in about six hours. She said, "I really hope once we get there that Halstead is there because I have shift in about six hours."

Antonio knew that she never liked being late so he texted Halstead and asked him, "Hey Jason are you just about done at the house because Gabby is worried about being late to work?"

Jason looked around the house and texted back, "I can possible leave right now and get her statement and then come back and finish up. What was the reason she could not give statement to Voight?"

Antonio knew that he would asked that and he replied, "She pretty much told him and I quote 'You convinced him to go undercover so it is your fault that he is missing. I don't feel comfortable giving a statement to you.' so she pretty much told him that she would only give a statement to me or you. And since I am her brother you are to doing the interview."

At the precinct Antonio looked at Gabriela and knew that if they did not find Matt alive that she would not be the same person he knows. Three hours later Halstead walks in the precinct and Antonio asks him, "Where have you been Gabriela is about to leave because she only has three hours to get to her house and get changed and not to mention she needs to eat something?"

Halstead looks at his coworker and rolls his eyes and said, "I can't help it if Voight wanted to talk to me. Who put you in charge of me need I remind you that I dated your sister so I know how she works."

Halstead walks into the integration room where Gabriela sat. He pulls up a chair and takes a seat but stays quiet for about twenty minutes until Gabriela looks at Halstead and says, "Can we start now because I need to get home and take a shower and eat before work?"

Halstead looks at Gabriela and replied, "I thought that we could just sit here for a couple of minutes just like old times."

Gabriela was getting really frustrated with Halstead now because she was not going to tell them the real reason why she was at Matt's house today. So she was just about to stand up when Voight came in the room and said, "We might have a lead on where Casey is."


	3. Chapter 3: Matt is Found

In this chapter The Police Department finds Matt and it does not look good

Chapter 3: Matt Casey Is Found

She looked back at Voight and said, "I want to come with you. I can't just sit here and staring at these four walls or force on work right now anyway."

Voight looked at Antonio who was standing up and started walking to go outside and said, "If we leave her behind than she will find her own way to follow us. I don't really see what could be the harm in letting her come with us. I will make her stay in the car until we know for sure it is him."

Voight looks back at Gabriela and said, "Fine but you will ride with your brother and Lindsay and you will stay in the car until we know for sure. Do I make myself clear?"

Gabriela looked at Voight and sighed but said, "Crystal Clear. I do have one thing though if it is him I will sit in this car. If it is him I will not just let him die. I understand that you are the sergeant but you have to promise me that you will not handcuff or get a statement until he is ready. I also want Antonio doing his statement not you. Do I make myself clear?"

Voight knew that she would do this. He just looked at her shock how was she to tell him what he could or could not do. He looked at her and said, "Fine you can get out once we know for sure that it is him. I will not put handcuffs on him unless he tries to hurt himself or one of my men than and only then will I have no other option but to use the handcuffs. I will let Antonio get his statement when he is ready."

Once Antonio, Lindsay, and Gabriela was in the car, Antonio started the car and started to drive to the destination where Matt was last seen. There was a shadow laying in the alley not moving. Antonio stopped the car at once and looked at Gabriela said, "Stay here until I motion for you to come over okay."

Gabriela looks at her brother and nodded her head since she did not trust her voice right know. Her brother and Lindsay started walking over to the figure and saw that it was indeed Matt, but he was just barely breathing. He knew that he should get Gabriela over here but he could not motion for her to come over to them because he did not want her to see Matt like this.

Matt had be beaten pretty badly he also had been shot in both knees making it impossible for him to get away from the perps. Just by looking at him Antonio knew that his jaw, nose, and both arms were broken. Antonio knew that he need to get Gabriela over here not just because she cared about him but also because she was a paramedic. Antonio looked at Erin and told her get Gabby right now.

Erin knew that Antonio would not leave Matt's side because his sister would not forgive him if he let Matt die right there in front of them. Lindsay ran to the car and looked at Gabriela and said, "It is Matt, but he is just hanging on right now. Antonio is with him he is in the -"

Gabriela did not let Lindsay finish her sentence before she was running over where Antonio was with Matt. At first glance she would have thought that Matt was dead, but she saw he was having trouble breathing. When she really looked at Matt she started crying. She looked at her brother and said, "Call for an ambulance right now. There is no way we can get him to the hospital in time."

Antonio did as his told him to do. Right than Matt stopped breathing. Gabriela rolled Matt on his back and started doing CPR on him when she heard the sirens in the background. Antonio went to wave the ambulance down. When the ambulance got there Antonio looked at Leslie and Allison Rafferty and said, "It is Matt we found him but he stopped breathing about two minutes ago and Gabby has been doing CPR on him ever since."

Leslie knew that there was no way Gabriela was going to let anybody else touch him unless it was her or Gabriela so she looked at Allison Rafferty and said, "I highly doubt if Gabriela is going to let you near him since she does not really know you."

Allison and Leslie came up to Gabriela and Matt. Leslie touched Gabriela on the shoulder and said, "Gabriela, you need to let us do our job."

Gabriela knew that Allison and Leslie were there to help Matt but she was not going to let someone she did not know touch him. She looked at Leslie and quietly so that Allison would not her she said, "I know that you trust Allison but I can't bring myself to let someone that I just met last shift handle Matt especially when his life is in the balance."

Leslie knew that would be the case. She looked at Allison and said, "Gabriela just said what I told you so when we get ready to leave you will be the one that will be driving to the hospital while Gabriela and I try and keep Lieutenant Casey alive in the back."

Leslie looked back at Matt just as Gabriela was doing a tracheostomy. Leslie looked at Gabriela and asked her, "Hey you why did you do a trach instead of putting the breathing tube down his throat?"

Gabriela looked at Leslie and said, "I tried while you were talking to the new girl, but his throat was badly swollen."

Allison was standing the background but she wanted to make a suggestion but was afraid that Gabriela would not like it so she ran it by Antonio first. Allison looked at Antonio and said, "Detective Dawson, can I run something by you first so that I don't get my head chewed out by your sister?"

Antonio figured that Allison was knew because everyone at fifty-one just called him by his first name and not by Detective Dawson but he said, "Sure just remember that I will not be able to stop my sister if when you run something by her and she does not like it."

Allison replied, "I thought we try to shock Matt to see if we can get a pulse."

Antonio got to thinking and knew that this was a win-lose situation. He said, "I don't see why that would be a problem."

Allison started to walk up to where Leslie and Gabriela was working on Matt and said, "I thought that maybe we could get a pulse if we could try and shock him."

Gabriela looked between Leslie and Allison and said, "I guess we can try it. What can be the harm with it?"

Allison walked back to the ambulance to get the defibrillator. Once she got it she ran back to Matt and handed it to Gabriela. Once Gabriela had it she put it in the right places and turned it on and waited hear the clear and everyone stood back as it shocked Matt. The first shock was a success and they were able to put Matt in the ambulance and head to Lakeview Hospital.

The drive to Lakeview was a long one. Once they got there Gabriela and Leslie got Matt out of the ambulance and into the hospital the nurses took him right away. Gabriela tried to go with Matt but the nurses just push her back and told her that this is as far as she was allowed to go. Gabriela broke down right there because she wanted to stay by Matt.

Leslie knew that she had to call the men at fifty-one and tell them that they found Matt and that he was brought to Lakeview Hospital. She walked outside and dialed the captain's number. He pick up right away, "Shay this had better be good for you not be back here yet."

Leslie looked at her watch and realized it was two hours ago when they got the call she explained to her boss, "Well I have good news and bad news as to why we are not back yet."

Wallace knew that this was going to be long so he sat down in his chair in his office and said, "Shay give me the good news first than the bad news."

Leslie took a deep breath and said, "We found Matt but he was in really bad shape and we do not know if he will make it.


	4. Chapter 4: Boden Tells FD and Gabby Sup

Chapter 4: Boden tells the Fire Department and Gabriela's family gets the surprised of their life

Once Boden gets done talking to Leslie he has the task of tell the rest of the fire department was is going on. He slowly walks towards the common room and finds truck 81 just sitting around the house and the same was for the squad team in the garage. There was one person that was usually with the squad was the other lieutenant. Boden asked one of the squad members, "If they knew where their lieutenant is?"

The first to speak up was Cruz, "We have not seen him since this morning."

Boden knew that both of his lieutenants in the beginning did not get a long, but that has changed now and they were like brothers. The lieutenants would back the each other up when needed. He knew that without his truck lieutenant his squad lieutenant would possible go downhill.

Boden knew that he needed to find his squad lieutenant and explain to him what is going on before he finds out from someone else and does something stupid. The first place that he looked was in the office that belonged to his squad lieutenant and when he did not see him in there he looked in the only other place which was his Matt's office.

In Matt's office, on the bed sat Kelly Severide doing something that he never did in public he was crying. When Boden walked in Kelly did not even look up or acknowledge him. Boden sat down at the desk chair and asked, "Kelly, you talked to Shay yet?"

Kelly looked at his captain and nodded his head and said, "Yeah I have and she told me that right now there was nothing that I could do right now and that I should stay right where I am for now."

Boden knew Kelly way too good to know that he would not just sit at the firehouse when his best friend's life is in the balance. Boden knew that Kelly would not be at his best so Boden said, "Kelly as much as I want you to stay here until shift is over I know that you will not be at you best so go and be with Matt, Shay and Dawson they need you more right know. You are the only one that helped Dawson out when Matt's life was on the line after the fire and now is no different."

Kelly looked at his boss and said, "Captain this is different because he would not be in the situation he is in if it wasn't for Voight. Voight and Antonio promised Gabriela and Leslie that he would make sure that nothing would happen to Matt and now his life is on the line. So you explain to me the way this is not different from the fire he save the baby from."

Boden knew that Kelly would try and turn this back on Voight and Antonio but he knew the really reason why Matt wanted to go undercover and that Voight and Antonio did not have anything to do with this. Boden tried to explain the reason by telling Kelly, "Kelly I understand that you want someone to blame for the situation Matt is in right know but you have to realize that it was not Voight's or Antonio's decision it was Matt's idea. Matt came to Voight, Antonio, and me and explained that he wanted to go undercover because he wanted to bring Nesbit down for sex trafficking. He knew that Nesbit and his men were bring women over from Russia and wanted to catch Nesbit and his men in the act."

Kelly looked up at Boden with wide eyes and said, "So what you are trying to tell me is that if I want to blame anyone it should be Matt."

Boden looked at Kelly and said, "What I am trying to say is that Nesbit is the one you need to blame for the reason for the situation Matt is in." Boden walked out of Matt's office leaving Kelly even more confused.

Kelly could not believe Matt would put himself in that type of situation unless he was being threatened. Kelly realized something that Matt said the week before he went undercover. Matt told Kelly that he was going to try and bring Nesbit and his men down. Than Matt asked Kelly that if something were to happen would he watch over Gabby and tell her that he love her.

Kelly ran out of Matt's office and started to run to his car when he almost collided with Leslie. Leslie had to jump out of the way just so that Kelly would not knock her down. She knew that he was in a hurry to get to wherever he was going. She started running after him she caught up to him at his car. She asked, "Kelly, where are you going? I hope you are not going to the hospital right now because Matt is still in surgery and would be there for another five hours."

Kelly looked at Leslie with wide eyes and asked her, "If he is still in the surgery why you are not there with Gabby? I know why am not there yet I just found out about twenty minutes ago and Boden was talking to me. The reason why I am going now is because I made a promise to my best friend before he went undercover to take care of Gabriela."

Leslie looked at her best friend and said, "Okay I know something that you and apparently Matt do not know and she has not even told her brother about yet because she wanted Matt to know before her brother. The only reason why I know is because I managed to blackmail her into telling me."

Kelly told Leslie that, "Thing that you don't know about Matt is that he had a suspicion about something. He did not say anything about it in case it was not true."

Kelly got in his car and drove away from the firehouse. He drove to the place that he could get away from the world and got out of the car and walked up to his and Matt's home away from home. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and went inside. He sat down on the couch and broke down. The next thing he knew he was talking to himself, "Matt you promised to be there for me but mostly Gabby. I just hope that you make it through because Gabby has something that she needs to tell you. I was just remembering what you told me our first day of academy you said that we are brothers Andy, me and you. We already lost one brother we are not losing another."

Lakeview hospital

Matt's family and Gabriela was waiting for the doctors to come out and tell them that Matt was going to be okay. Finally when the doctors asked for family of Matthew Casey Gabriela stood with Matt's family and the doctor said, "Mr. Casey's surgery went as well as can be expected. When he came in he both of his lungs collapsed, five ribs, his nose, his jaw, both of his arms, and both if his legs were broken not to mention he had be shot in both of his knees. When we took him in to surgery we were able to repair his collapsed lungs, his nose, his jaw, his arms and legs."

Gabriela asked the question that was on her mind this whole time while she was sitting here and worrying about him, "Is he going to wake up?"

The doctor looked at his family and replied, "Right now he is sedated and on a ventilator so that his body can heal on its own right now. After about a week we will start slowly lowing the medication and after that it will be up to him from then on. Thing that I want to know is who is his next of kin?"

About that time Kelly came walking in the hospital and walks up to Gabriela and said, "His next of kin is Gabriela Dawson, his fiancé."

Matt's mom and sister gave Gabriela a look of confused because they did not know that Matt had a girlfriend or engaged for that matter. Matt's mom asked the doctor, "What made a difference who was his next of kin anyway?"

The doctor explained to Matt's mom and sister, "The next of kin has the power to make the final decisions."

Matt's sister finally spoke up, "Final decision about what?"

Kelly looked at Matt's mom and sister and said, "What is best for Matt. She has the right to let anyone she wants in there and she has the right to kick anyone out of the room. She also has the decision whether or not to pull the cord from Matt."

At this point Matt's mom looked at his doctor and said, "But I am his mother though."

His doctor looked at Matt's mom and said, "I understand that you are his mother but once he moved out of your house and made his will and gave the next of kin to someone else strips you from the power to make final decision and that is why I asked who was his next of kin."

Gabriela blacked out and fell to the floor hit her head really hard. The doctor paged for help and they took Gabriela too be checked out. All Kelly could do was star after her. He knew that if something happened to either one of them that would put him as Matt's next of kin and Antonio as her next of kin considering Matt was not in a place to say anything.

Kelly called Antonio and once he picked up Kelly said, "You need to get to the hospital right away Gabriela just fainted and they need you here."

Antonio knew that Gabriela put him as her next of kin behind Matt. He raced over to the hospital once he got there he walked up to Kelly and asked him what happened, "I don't really know the doctors have not came back to talk to us since they took her back."

By that time the doctor was walking up to them and asked for Gabriela's next of kin. Antonio knew that this was bad and wish Matt was here right now because something was wrong with Gabriela. Antonio looked back at the doctor and said, "That is me considering her boyfriend is unable to come since he was in the hospital himself."

The doctor looked at Antonio and said, "We need your permission to deliver her twin boys that are going to be about six weeks early. If we do not deliver right away than it could possible kill both of them."

Antonio looked at Kelly shocked but turned back to the doctor and said, "Deliver them and save my sister also.

Once the doctor left to start prepping Gabriela for an emergency C-Section. Antonio looked back at Kelly and asked, "Did you know that Gabriela was pregnant? Do you know how the father is?"

Kelly looked at Antonio and replied, "No I did not know she was pregnant and I might have a good idea who the father is. It is someone that is also in the hospital."

Antonio eyes were wide now when he said, "Matt is the father? I thought that they were not together anymore though. When this happen?"

Kelly just laughed at Antonio and said, "You call yourself a detective? How could you have not known that they were back together? The whole firehouse knew that they were back together. They got together a week before all this took place."

Antonio thought about that for a second and it dawn on him and he said, "When she called the police department when she was at Matt's house; I asked her why she was at his house and all she said was that she had to see him. That should have been a clue what was going on. I guess I was just so caught up in trying to be a cop that I did not put two and two together.

An hour later the doctor came out and said, "Family of Miss Gabriela Dawson." Kelly and Antonio stand up and walks to the doctor and said, "Gabriela and the triplets are going good for right now."

Kelly looked at the doctor and said, "When can we see her and Matt?"

The doctor said, "We don't normally do this but considering Miss Dawson was being stubborn and saying that she was not going rest until she see Matt we made sure that they are in the same room. So I will take you to their room. I have to remind you that Matt is still sedated right now."

Kelly and Antonio followed the doctor to Matt's and Gabriela's hospital room. When they got there nothing could compare to they saw. Matt had wires coming from everywhere. When they saw Gabriela she was just waking up.

Antonio and Kelly knew that once she is fully a wake she would be asking about the baby. They had the task of tell her that she had triplets. Gabriela finally looked at them and asked, "What is going did the baby make it?"

Kelly and Antonio looked at each other before Kelly finally spoke up, "Gabby the doctors had to deliver the babies early because it would have killed you and the babies. They said that your immune system was attacking your babies and making you sick in the process. That is why you passed out."

Gabriela looked at Kelly and Antonio confused, "Kelly, you said babies meaning that there was more than one?"

Kelly nodded his head yes and he said, "Yes, babies meaning that there is three. They did not tell us the genders yet. They wanted to wait until you woke up to tell you first."

Gabriela looked at Matt and was shocked considering this was the first time that she got to see him. She started crying. Kelly looked at Gabriela and said, "Gabby, you need to be strong for the babies. The doctors are going to wait to wait until next week to try and start waking him up."

Gabriela looked at her brother and said, "Now do you see why I wanted to wait to tell you until I told Matt. These babies are his and he might not even get to know his children."

Antonio dropped his head and said, "Sis I do understand but you have to stay positive especially now that babies are born. It is just not you and Matt now you have the babies that need you too.


	5. Chapter 5: Matt Wakes Up

This chapter skips a head a week to where the doctor try and wake Matt up.

Chapter 5

Gabriela was excited because the doctors was the day that the doctors were going to and wake Matt up. The doctor came over to Gabriela and said, "I want to just let you know that today is the day that I will be trying and to wake Matt up. The thing that I want to warn you even though he will not be sedated he might not wake up right away and once he does he will be scared and confused." The doctor went to Matt stop the medicine that was keeping him sedated and left the room.

Now all there was to wait and see if Matt would wake up. Gabriela was torn between wanting to go see her babies that were in the NICU or stay and play the waiting game to see if Matt would wake up. The next day, while Gabriela was in the NICU Matt started to try and wake up but he would not open his eyes. That afternoon while Gabriela was keeping her eyes trained on Matt just to see if he would open his eyes. Matt had trouble at first trying to open his eyes considering he felt so much pressure on them. Gabriela could see that Matt was having trouble so she called on of the nurses in the room. When one of the nurses came in the room Gabriela asked, "Is there a reason why Matt can open his eyes?"

The nurse just looked at Gabriela confused until she saw that indeed Matt was trying to open his eyes and said, "I don't think that the doctors explained to you that when Matt was beaten the guys that beat him up used some kind of wooden object and it broke so some of the pieces of the wood got lodged inside his eyes so it could cause some discomfort for a little bit. We were able to get most of the pieces out by rinsing his eyes out with water but we did not do much of anything else until he was awake."

Gabriela also asked the nurse, "When will he be able to come off of the ventilator?" Meanwhile Matt was fully awake but he could not open his eyes right now because it caused him so much discomfort.

The nurse said, "The doctor will let you know about the ventilator when he come in to check on Matt. But considering he is fully awake I personally don't see why he could not come off of the ventilator today or tomorrow." With that the nurse left the room so that Matt and Gabriela could have some alone time.

Matt looked at Gabriela confused. The last thing that he knew was that he was at his house and there was a knock on the door that was all he remembered. He did not know why he was in so much pain. The thing that confused him the most was he could not remember why he was in this place. Gabriela could see the wheels turning in his head so she looked at him and said, "Matt, I know that you are really confused right know. I don't want to explain it all to you right now but the thing that I can tell you is that you are in the hospital and that you went undercover. I understand if you can't remember what you told me when we were in the locker room at the firehouse."

All of the sudden Matt's heart rate sped up really fast. Gabriela went over to Matt and took his hand in her and almost immediately Matt's heart rate slowed down. Gabriela knew that Matt remembered what he told her.

Flashback

Matt was hanging up his turnout coat when Gabriela came in the locker room started to put her turnout coat up also when she stopped what she was doing and turned to Matt. Matt just finished putting his coat up when Gabriela said, "Just promise me you will be safe?"

Matt looked at Gabriela and said, "Cross my heart."

End of Flashback

Matt knew that he had broken his promise that he would be safe. He started tearing up and his heart rate started to speed up when he remembered that he and Gabriela were not together anymore. Gabriela realized that he knew that they were not together when she saw the tears and saw his heart rate speed up. It took another minute for his heart rate to return to normal.

One of the nurses came into the room and said that it was time for the babies to be feed. Gabriela knew that she just fed the little girl and knew that it was feeding time for boys. When Matt heard this it broke his heart to know that Gabriela had moved on and had children with someone else. He thought that at least Gabriela could have said something. He was trying to remember if she said anything about having another boyfriend.

Gabriela had already walked out of the room and did not even realized that her brother went into Matt hospital room with a doctor right behind him. Antonio saw that he was awake and the doctor told Antonio, "Sir it will only be a minute I am going to remove the ventilator. Antonio did not go and get his sister when he heard what the doctor told him.

The doctor walked into the room and looked at Matt and said, "I bet you are ready to breath on your own aren't you." Matt looked at the doctor and nodded his head.

The doctor looked at Matt and explained, "Okay Matt when I pull the tube out I want you to cough for me." The doctor started to pull out the tube and Matt started coughing like crazy. It hurt is lungs, and his ribs. The doctor gave him some water to that will help him with is coughing. After the doctor set the empty cup down he walk out leaving Matt laying there looking at Antonio. Antonio knew that he should say something but he was just shocked to see Matt awake.

Matt was the first to break the silence, "Antonio, is Gabby with someone else?"

Antonio replied by saying, "Dude, I've tried too, but she would not date anyone else. She said that she still had this hope that you were alive. She is the one that found out that someone was killed in your house. She also thinks that you are innocent, but-."

Matt interrupted Antonio by saying, "Hey I am innocent I did not kill that girl that was in my house. Nesbit did. He knows that I was working for the police. He said that if I did not go with them that there would be two people for the police to find and that he would go after the people that I care about starting with Gabby. I did not want that so I went with them. He figured that since I got close to the girl that you found in my house than she would have told me where she kept her diary."

Antonio looked at Matt shocked, but he said, "Do you know where her diary is?"

Matt replied, "Yeah I do she gave it to me to keep it away from Nesbit. I put it in my safe that I keep at the fire station in my locker."

Antonio knew that if Katia gave her diary to Matt to hold on to than it had something important in it. Antonio asked, "Matt is in Katia's diary will it help with the investigation?"

Matt took a deep breath which hurt his ribs and he finally said, "Yeah it will help with the investigation, because it has all of the times and dates and the ages of the women that are in the delivery."

Antonio knew that he had to get his hands on the diary before Nesbit's men do. He asked, "Matt if you are okay with it can the police asked get in your locker?"

Matt was worried that the diary would be in the wrong hands so he replied, "Antonio there is only two people that I know that I can trust right now and that is you and Gabby, but I am starting to wonder if I can trust Gabby because she is keeping me in the dark about something right now and I want to know what it is."

Antonio knew that he could not tell Matt what is going on because it was up to his sister to tell Matt so he said, "Matt I wish I could explain to you what is going on but it is not my secret to tell you. What I can tell you is do not stop trusting her. If I know my sister like I do she will tell you when the time is right."

Matt looked at Antonio and said, "The safe is not in the main locker room it is in the locker that is in my office. The lock on the locker is a digital electronic lock. Nobody know the combination at the fire house, not even the chief."

Antonio knew that Matt wanted to give him the combination but Matt was worried that someone was watching them so Matt froze up. Antonio knew that if he wanted to know the combination he was going have to have Matt write it down so Antonio grabbed his pad of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Matt.

Matt took the pad of paper and started to write down the combination when he heard the door open. Both Matt and Antonio looked up to see that it was just Gabby coming in the room. Matt technically did not write down the combination but he did write something that would help Antonio with the combination.

Antonio looked at what Matt wrote down and he was confused. He did not know the date that Matt proposed to his sister, because he never even knew that they were engaged. Antonio did not want to be rude but he asked, "Gabriela can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

Gabriela was kind of confused as to what her brother wanted but she followed him out of Matt's hospital room and replied, "Antonio what do you want now? Considering you were there for Matt when he woke up and did not even bother with coming to get me."

Antonio knew that this would be her reaction but he wanted to find out Matt's riddle. He got to the point, "Matt has a locker in his office and he technically did not give me the combination the only thing that he said was that you and him are the only ones that know it."

Gabriela looked at her bother and asked him, "Are you talking about the one that he bought last month?"

Antonio just looked at Gabriela, "If that is the one in his office? Yes I am."

Gabriela knew the answer but she asked him anyway, "Why do you want to know the combination?"

Antonio figured that Gabriela knew what the locker was for, but he said, "Matt said that there was something that could help with the investigation."

Gabriela looked around and found a nurse and asked, "Kelly I know that you are going in the room to check on Matt but could you find a room that is empty so that my brother and I could talk in."

Kelly said, "There is across from Matt's that is open."

Gabriela pulled Antonio to that room with her and shut the door and said, "Matt bought the locker and the safe when he started working undercover. He knew that once the girls started to trust him that they would give him things that he knew that help with the investigation. The girls started to give him things like how old the women that was delivered, the dates, names of the women, how many women there were. "

Antonio looked at Gabriela and said, "We need get those files sis. This is the only thing we have right now that could put Nesbit and his men in jail."

Gabriela looked at Antonio and asked, "What did Matt say was the combination to get in the locker?"

Antonio replied, "He really did not write down the combination."

Gabriela looked at Antonio and asked him, "What did he write down?"

Antonio took out the note pad and gave it to Gabriela. She read what Matt wrote. The writing said, "The combination is the two things that special to me and this happen on the same date."

Gabriela looked up from the note pad and said, "Think about it, Antonio. What two thing happen that changed Matt life as we know it now?"

Antonio thought about if for a minute and said, "In May the Darden boys got to live with him, but I don't know the other thing that happen."

Gabriela looked at Antonio and slapped his head, "He asked for your permission so that he could propose to me idiot."

Antonio thought back and realized that it was the same date. Antonio said, "Okay so that happen on May eighth but he said it was a six digit combination though. That was only two. What is the other four?"

Gabriela thought back for a minute and said, "The only thing that I know of is the year that I really said yes and that is two thousand and fifteen."

Antonio hugged his sister and said, "Gabby, I know that you want Matt to get better before you tell him about the babies but he is starting to wonder if he should trust you anymore. I need to go but just think about telling him please."

Gabriela returned her brother's hug and said, "I have already thought about it and I decided to tell him when I get back into the room because the little girl is able to be in the room with us. The boys are conjoined and I need to talk to Matt and consider if we want to separate the boys are not."

Antonio and Gabriela said their goodbyes. Gabriela walked out of the room that she was talking to her brother in. She took a deep breath before going into Matt's hospital room. When she walked in Matt looked at her with sad eyes.

Gabriela looked at Matt and said, "I know that you wondering if you can trust me right now, but I want to explain why I have be leaving the room before the nurse brings in someone."

Matt was really confused, "What do you mean before the nurse brings in someone? If anyone comes can't they walk in by their self?"

Gabriela just rolled her eyes and knew that Matt has not lost his sense of humor, "Matt, you are a father of two boys and a little girl. The little girl is going too wheeled in the room in about two minutes."

Matt was just trying to process the information but then realized that she did not say anything about the boys. Matt looked at Gabriela and asked, "What about the boys how are they doing? Why don't I get to see them?"

Gabriela took a deep breath and said, "The boys are conjoined twins. They are also smaller than the little girl so they need more help."


End file.
